goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
July 17 chat dump
Zombie407Hi sade *Welcome to the GoAnimate V3 Wiki chat *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *1:19Igor the Mii Yo Zombie *upon checking the trashed videos on your goanimate account *other than my videos *Zombie407 has left the chat. *You are now away. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *You are no longer away. *1:28Igor the Mii Hi MarioLeopoldSam *1:28MarioLeopoldSam Roblox GM are the worst car brand in the world *1:29Igor the Mii why? *they have something aganist japan? *they're american? *1:29MarioLeopoldSam Roblox They make shocking cars *Unreliable and unsafe *1:30Igor the Mii Oh. *1:30MarioLeopoldSam Roblox And GM's cars are ugly *1:30Igor the Mii yeah *a giant idea which is not even worth *1:30SadeTheHedgehog328 Oh Shut The F*k Up *1:30MarioLeopoldSam Roblox And all General Motors car brands are gonna be villains in my movie *1:30Igor the Mii Can i Help? *1:30MarioLeopoldSam Roblox With my movie? *1:31Igor the Mii Yeah, the transcript. *1:31SadeTheHedgehog328 I Live Where We Makes Cars *1:31MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Yeah. *1:31Igor the Mii Beside those GM car brands *who else will be the villian? *Kirby Loopsy? Your version of Sophie? ** Igor the Mii shugs *1:31MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Kirby loopsy *Inez Thomad **Thomas *Joseph Stalin *Mao Zedong *1:32Igor the Mii i have some suggestions *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *1:32Igor the Mii Oliverwestern and Guyisbackable *1:33MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Suggestions for heroes? *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! *1:33Igor the Mii Oliverwestern and Guyisbackable, you considered them jews *as for the heroes *I, You, Your brother(?), Sanae, Patchouli, Sade, and Sakura Loopsy *1:34MarioLeopoldSam Roblox UTTP and VGCP are also allied with General Motors in my movie *1:34Igor the Mii yeah *1:35MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Suggestions for car brands allied with the heroes in my movie? *1:35SadeTheHedgehog328 For The Love Gog MarioLeopoldSam GM Is not that Bad!!! *1:35Igor the Mii Japanese Car makers *1:36MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Sade, GM is bad *1:36SadeTheHedgehog328 I Live Where GM Is!!! *And That Is Michigan!!! *1:37MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Let me guess Sade, your parents drive GM cars? *1:38SadeTheHedgehog328 Yes My Dad But My Mom Drive a Jeep *1:38Igor the Mii Oh uh.... *Sade *RUN FOR YOUR LIFE *1:38SadeTheHedgehog328 It A Ok It Not going to kill me!! *1:41MarioLeopoldSam Roblox I'm so excited about this movie!!! *1:41Igor the Mii Same here! *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *1:41SadeTheHedgehog328 What movie? *1:42Zombie407 Igor *1:42Igor the Mii yes? *1:42Zombie407 What does rollback mean? *1:42Igor the Mii Rollback = Undo a edit in a single click *1:42Zombie407 Oh, ok *You know what else I realized? *1:43SadeTheHedgehog328 What Movie Igor? *1:43Igor the Mii ? *1:44Zombie407 i can protect and delete pages now! *1:44Igor the Mii Yes because i gave you admin *1:44Zombie407 It doesn't say admin on my user page *1:45Igor the Mii it must be a bug on wikia *you're a admin *1:45Zombie407 thanks! *bye now! *Guess I should probably move myself onto the admin list the. *1:47Igor the Mii ok *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *Zombie407 has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *1:50Igor the Mii Hi Marioleopoldsam *1:50MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Are you ready to make the movie? *1:50Igor the Mii HELL YES! *1:52SadeTheHedgehog328 What Movie? *1:52MarioLeopoldSam Roblox My movie *1:52Igor the Mii Tell me once you create the page *Then i'll be ready to help * *CoolGamer23 has joined the chat! *1:53Igor the Mii Yo Driller! *1:53CoolGamer23 What do we need to do? *1:53Igor the Mii I and MarioLeopoldSam are going to work on a new movie! *Wanna help? *The Drillmantion characters can be in...I guess *1:54CoolGamer23 I make all my games in a Game Maker engine called Driller Engine. *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *1:54Igor the Mii Yo Zombie! *1:54MarioLeopoldSam Roblox This movie is about me fighting against General Motors. VGCP and UTTP are allied with General Motors *1:54Zombie407 Sup? *1:54CoolGamer23 You could make the movie, I make the video game for it. *1:55Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam and I Roblox works on the movie *i'm afraid to say some of my friends like baby shows * *1:55CoolGamer23 Give me the movie title/ *1:55Igor the Mii It's likely MarioLeopoldSam will not respect their opinions *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *1:56Igor the Mii @CoolGamer *Once MarioLeopoldSam *returns *he will say it *ok? *1:56Zombie407 I only like ONE baby show *Do you know which one? *1:58Igor the Mii IDK *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *1:58Zombie407 SOMETIMES *i like Thomas And Friends *there I said it *1:58CoolGamer23 I need the film title. *1:59Igor the Mii @MarioLeopoldSam *Driller's talking about your movie *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *2:00MarioLeopoldSam Roblox MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *2:00Igor the Mii Nice name *2:00Zombie407 MLS meets MLP *2:01Igor the Mii @Zombie *PMS *2:02Zombie407 Yes? *2:02Igor the Mii Nothing *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *2:04MarioLeopoldSam Roblox MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *2:04Igor the Mii I'm editing it *2:04MarioLeopoldSam Roblox GM won't stand a chance against Japanese car brands *GM won't stand a chance against anime and manga studios either *2:05Zombie407 What about Japanese brands in general? *Like Funai or Nintendo *2:05CoolGamer23 I will use the idea for a video game I came up with yesterday called "The Gunmetal Mission". *2:05MarioLeopoldSam Roblox GM don't stand a chance against the Japanese *2:08Zombie407 ... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:10Igor the Mii i edited MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *some content has been removed as the result of the edit conflict *sorry. *Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! *2:10Igor the Mii *2:10Mater Mercury UTTP hi *2:10Igor the Mii hi cory *2:11Zombie407 Hi cory *2:11Mater Mercury UTTP i am IA *2:11SadeTheHedgehog328 Hey IA *2:11Igor the Mii i know *2:11MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Cory in the house is NOT an anime *2:11Igor the Mii ^^^^^ *2:11Mater Mercury UTTP no, *it is the best anime *2:11Zombie407 Hey, guess what *2:11Igor the Mii The whole "American Anime" was created to get Weeaboos to watch american shows *2:11MarioLeopoldSam Roblox No, cory in the house is NOT an anime *2:11Igor the Mii which OBVIOUSLY aren't anime *2:12Mater Mercury UTTP avatar is a western anime *2:12Igor the Mii k *i was reffering how "american anime" was reffered to." *2:13MarioLeopoldSam Roblox If you were brain was still working, you would that Cory in the house is NOT an anime *2:13Igor the Mii Thahahaha *2:14SadeTheHedgehog328 ... *2:14Igor the Mii well the cory in the house is a anime thing is just a joke *2:15Zombie407 What kind of joke? *2:15MarioLeopoldSam Roblox To anime fans like Kaworu Sakurada and me, it is not funny at all *CoolGamer23 has left the chat. *2:15Igor the Mii Yeah... *2:15Zombie407 Well I hate anime, so it's funny for me *2:16Igor the Mii You hate WHAT? *Zombie407....RUN!!!! *2:16Zombie407 Why? *2:16Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam... *He is a opinion forcer! *worse, he is my friend! *2:16Zombie407 I was sharing my opinion, not forcing it *2:17MarioLeopoldSam Roblox If you hate anime, you love GM Motors *2:17Igor the Mii i was reffering how Zombie407 is a opinion forcer *i mean *MARIOLEPOLDSAM IS A OPINION FORCER *2:17Zombie407 so I have to like one of those two things? *well guess what *2:18Igor the Mii You have to like anime or Manga *if you don't want to get hated by MarioLeopoldSam *2:18Zombie407 i dislike them both *2:18Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii gaps ** Igor the Mii gasps *Oh...Crap... *2:18Zombie407 I'm trying to be the nice guy here *can't I say my opinions in public? *its a free country! *2:19MarioLeopoldSam Roblox No country is a free country *2:19Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam is a opinion forcer... *2:20Zombie407 ... *2:22Igor the Mii CHAT IS DEAD *2:23MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Not dead yet *2:25Igor the Mii nanana *2:25Zombie407 is it too late to say sorry? *2:25Igor the Mii IDK *2:27Zombie407 At least none of the other major admins are here *2:27Igor the Mii Besides I *2:27Zombie407 Like I said, other *Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. *2:27Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii shugs *Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! *2:28Igor the Mii IA *2:28Zombie407 My iPad as 47% battery life left *2:28Igor the Mii if you dare to say "cory in the house" is a anime *2:29SadeTheHedgehog328 What going to Happen *2:29Igor the Mii i don't even wanna know *2:29Zombie407 Or say? *2:30Igor the Mii it's known that MarioLeopoldSam will go crazy *2:31Mater Mercury UTTP Remember goanimate all star rush? *2:31Zombie407 Yea *2:31Mater Mercury UTTP we should make a sequel *2:31Igor the Mii i do *2:31Zombie407 I did *make a sequel *2:32Igor the Mii Zombie *2:32Zombie407 ues? *2:32Igor the Mii i can suggest a change on the sequel *2:32Zombie407 what might that be? *2:32Igor the Mii Replace MC Adore with Sanae *2:32Zombie407 ok *2:32Mater Mercury UTTP we haven't even made a script for the sequel *2:33Zombie407 I started it *2:33Mater Mercury UTTP why does everyone hate springtrap? *2:34SadeTheHedgehog328 I Don't hate Him a Little *2:34MarioLeopoldSam Roblox In my movie, some discontinue GM car brands come back from the dead *2:34Igor the Mii ☻/ This is bob. Copy and paste him so people can realize Anime and Manga is better than cartoons and manga /▌ /\ *WOOPPS *I screwed up *let me try again *2:35Zombie407 Gotta eat lunch now *2:35MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Anime and manga > Cartoons and comics *2:35Igor the Mii ☻/ This is bob. Copy and paste him so people can realize anime and manga are better than cartoons and comics /▌ /\ *NOW It's the way i wanted to *Zombie407 has left the chat. *2:37SadeTheHedgehog328 So Tell Me this? Is This Cute http://goanimate.com/videos/0h0stYmlMMdk To Everyone? *2:39Mater Mercury UTTP alot of goanimators use springtrap as a troublemaker *2:39SadeTheHedgehog328 Well That Cause of Purple Man... *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *2:41Igor the Mii I'll bet on *GUYS *I got a random stupid idea *bet on either or *2:42SadeTheHedgehog328 That the Purple Man Is Inside That SpringTrap Suit *2:42Igor the Mii http://goanimate.com/videos/0vWvWnAgsDT0 *2:43SadeTheHedgehog328 Really My Video *? *2:43Igor the Mii yeah *K *2:43SadeTheHedgehog328 What Wrong with it? *2:43Igor the Mii Nothing *Lucy reminds me of bonnie from FNAF *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *2:44Igor the Mii Hi Sophie *2:44PB&Jotterisnumber1 *2:44Igor the Mii Earilier *MarioLeopoldSam Said this: *Anime and manga > Cartoons and comics *MordecaiTheAnimatronic has joined the chat! *2:45Igor the Mii then i followed up with *2:45MordecaiTheAnimatronic Hello guys. *2:45Igor the Mii ☻/ This is bob. Copy and paste him so people can realize anime and manga are better than cartoons and comics /▌ /\ *2:45Mater Mercury UTTP ...people think freddy kruger is a rip off of freddy fazbear *2:45Igor the Mii Cough stupidness cough *2:45SadeTheHedgehog328 Well She a Kangaroo and She a Meanie Butt Plushies *2:45MordecaiTheAnimatronic ^Indeed *2:45Mater Mercury UTTP look at freddy's dislikes Freddy Fazbear *2:45Igor the Mii Gimmie me a minute *2:46MordecaiTheAnimatronic Indeed to IA. *2:47SadeTheHedgehog328 Really IA? *2:47Igor the Mii I'd try a secound trying on Operation: ANIME *Should i really do this? *2:47MarioLeopoldSam Roblox I am also putting German cars as the hero organizations in my movie since Hitler is in my movie *2:47Igor the Mii Forget what i said *i'm not doing that, Guys *Also, MarioLeopoldSam... *Ummm.... *Wait *2:48MordecaiTheAnimatronic ? *2:48SadeTheHedgehog328 Really *? *2:48Igor the Mii Guys *WHO IS GOING TO WORK ON MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie ? *2:49MordecaiTheAnimatronic ? *2:49MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Me and you Igor *2:49Igor the Mii ikr? *who else wants to help? *2:49MordecaiTheAnimatronic Also, you made this Igor? *2:49Igor the Mii made what? *2:49MordecaiTheAnimatronic And what about me? *2:49MarioLeopoldSam Roblox I made this movie *2:50Mater Mercury UTTP everyone! download ad block from the chrome store *it's free *2:50MarioLeopoldSam Roblox General Motors? More like Gangbanger motors *2:50Igor the Mii Gangbangers.... *OH JESUS *2:51MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Oh my god, they are the worst car brand ever *2:51Igor the Mii reminded of... *2:51MordecaiTheAnimatronic Gangbanger? *2:51Igor the Mii OH GOD *MORDO DON'T GOOGLE IT UP *Or your eyes will suffer posion *2:51MordecaiTheAnimatronic It about inappropriate? *2:51MarioLeopoldSam Roblox First of all, their cars are unreliable *2:51Igor the Mii It's inapporiate! *Heeey *i was reminded *My Parents have a toyota car *gimmie me a minute to me get the model's name *2:52Mater Mercury UTTP *2:52MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Second, GM cars are not safe *2:52Mater Mercury UTTP *wtf *2:52MordecaiTheAnimatronic Stop spamming IA. *2:52MarioLeopoldSam Roblox In Motorsport, General Motors are cheaters *2:52Mater Mercury UTTP i keep posting links to videos *and they are not appearing *2:53MarioLeopoldSam Roblox All GM cars should be disqualified for cheating *2:53Igor the Mii the car model *is a Totoya SW4 *2:53Mater Mercury UTTP *igor *help *the video is not showing up *when i post the link *2:53MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Let's make fun of all the car brands of GM Motors *2:53Igor the Mii All of them? *2:54PB&Jotterisnumber1 Every animation piece is equal. *It doesn't matter which country makes the best. *Besides, some people claim that anime is overrated. *2:54MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Chevrolet likes to get rid of anime, Haha, no chance of taking anime and manga away from me *2:54Igor the Mii Fun fact *My parents had a chevrolet car *but they sold it for a totoya car * *plays *.:THE FINAL BATTLE:. *2:55PB&Jotterisnumber1 And being afraid of western anime is like being a homophobe. *2:56MarioLeopoldSam Roblox And Caddilac are NOT luxury at all *2:56Igor the Mii Sophie *Eh *uhhh... *Let's see *I'm becoming better friends with MLS R *2:57PB&Jotterisnumber1 Cool. *2:57MarioLeopoldSam Roblox And daewoo's cars love to kill people by accident because their cars are not safe *2:57Igor the Mii do you want to add yourself at MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *2:57Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam... *Zombie407 likes thomas and trains *2:58Zombie407 Back from my lunchbreak *2:58MarioLeopoldSam Roblox And Holden and Vauxhall support are troublemakers and law breakers *2:59Igor the Mii Sophie *do you want to be on MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *2:59PB&Jotterisnumber1 Yes. *2:59Igor the Mii OK. *Ask MarioLeopoldSam *while i help on the project *2:59Zombie407 So... *2:59Igor the Mii i'm not really the director *2:59MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Opel also love to cheat in German GT Touring Car series DTM *2:59Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam, can you pause your Rant *i need to ask you a question *3:00MarioLeopoldSam Roblox ? *3:00Igor the Mii can sophie be on MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *3:00MarioLeopoldSam Roblox My version or the real Sophie? *3:01Igor the Mii Let me ask sophie *3:01Zombie407 anyone want to start an RP? *3:02Igor the Mii not now *3:02Zombie407 Ok *3:02PB&Jotterisnumber1 MLS, which version of me would you prefer in your movie. Yours or mine? *3:03MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Idk *3:03PB&Jotterisnumber1 Uh, I think you should go with your own version, since you're a protagonist. *MordecaiTheAnimatronic has left the chat. *3:03MarioLeopoldSam Roblox I asked Serena Loopsy if she wanted to be in my movie *3:04Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam. *Sophie told me that *you should use your version of her *3:04MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Since I'm a protagonist, and baby shows are antagonists. I am using my version of her *3:05Igor the Mii that's the sprit! *Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. *3:06SadeTheHedgehog328 Can Someone Tell me Is This cute? http://goanimate.com/videos/0h0stYmlMMdk *Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! *3:06MarioLeopoldSam Roblox And do you know who loves GM Motors? Kirby loopsy! She wants to have a Holden car as her first car. *Inez Thomas also wants to have a Daewoo car as her first car *3:07Mater Mercury UTTP *ugh *the video is not showing up *3:08Igor the Mii it is for me *3:08Zombie407 9/11? *3:08Mater Mercury UTTP it's chris chan *3:08SadeTheHedgehog328 I know Him... *3:08Igor the Mii chris-chan? *SONICHU *3:09Mater Mercury UTTP *3:09MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Also, should KingMTJ and SUPERMARIO123311 be villains in my movie? *3:09SadeTheHedgehog328 He Made Most Autistic People Look Bad *3:10Zombie407 What? *3:10Igor the Mii @MarioLeopoldSam *Yes! *3:10Zombie407 @MarioLeopoldSam *can I be in your movie? *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *You are now away. *3:15Zombie407 (TESTING) *didn't work *You are no longer away. *3:15Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam *Can Zombie407 be on your movie *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *3:18Zombie407 When can we start an RP? *3:19Igor the Mii idk *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *Carkle the Animatronic has joined the chat! *3:19Zombie407 Hi carkle *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *3:21Carkle the Animatronic Hello. *3:21Igor the Mii hi carkle *3:21Carkle the Animatronic Hello. *MordecaiTheAnimatronic has joined the chat! *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *3:24Zombie407 I say we start an RP *You are now away. *... *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. *Zombie407 has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *3:32Zombie407 (cricket sounds) *You are no longer away. *3:32Igor the Mii ... *Carkle the Animatronic has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *3:34Zombie407 ... *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *3:36Igor the Mii *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *3:38Igor the Mii R.I.O.T *Zombie407 has left the chat. *3:41MarioLeopoldSam Roblox What should I do the ending in my movie when I defeat GM Motors, VGCP and UTTP? *3:42Igor the Mii cough *everyone should have japanese cars and you ban all baby shows *cough *3:45MarioLeopoldSam Roblox After banning all baby shows? *3:45Igor the Mii Execute all baby show characters *and force all baby show lovers to become anime fans *3:45MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Mia and me lover 80 will commit suicide *3:45Igor the Mii ok *3:46MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Kirby loopsy would accept defeat *3:46Igor the Mii Accept defeat... *and become a anime fan *and a baby show hater? *... *hello? *3:47MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Some baby show fans will try to hide and form resistance groups and some baby show fans commit suicide *3:47Igor the Mii Nice idea *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *3:48Igor the Mii MarioLeopoldSam *edit MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie#Transcript *AFK *Pingy Animatronic has joined the chat! *3:51Pingy Animatronic hello guyz *guyz *3:52Zombie407 Hi pingy *3:52Pingy Animatronic hey TGB1 *TGB1 do u play donkey kong 64? *3:53Zombie407 im an admin now *and I don't like do that much *3:53Pingy Animatronic I watch markiplier yandere-simulator *MordecaiTheAnimatronic has left the chat. *You are now away. *3:54Pingy Animatronic i watch monsters inc too *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! *3:56Pingy Animatronic randall boggs is mean *3:57Zombie407 Waternoose is meaner *3:57Pingy Animatronic Waternoose has a much antagonistic role than Randall *3:58Zombie407 they are both considered the main antagonist(s) *3:58Pingy Animatronic i know *what if i made Hans from Frozen Gets in Dead Meat? *3:58Zombie407 I would they design the door storage area like a theme park ride? *3:59MarioLeopoldSam Roblox First part of movie is about me and my brother going for a drive *You are no longer away. *3:59Igor the Mii BACK *3:59Pingy Animatronic im a fan of Inside Ou **Out *im gonna make a tv show for IA *4:00Igor the Mii IA: the Show? *4:00Pingy Animatronic yes *4:00Igor the Mii ok *4:00Pingy Animatronic IA wants me to be the main antagonist of the show *IA would like that show *4:00Igor the Mii wait *4:00Pingy Animatronic what *4:01Igor the Mii Didn't you and IA become friends again *4:01Pingy Animatronic yea *4:01Igor the Mii then i'm confused *hey *on pingy: get back at ya *do you know the characters who will have a major role on: "A Fate of a Fairy and a Cyan-Pigtailed Girl"? *I bet you don't know *4:03Pingy Animatronic saki miyu and cirno *4:03Igor the Mii correct *4:03Pingy Animatronic can u edit Pingy arrives at GoCity *4:03Igor the Mii OK *4:03MarioLeopoldSam Roblox This is the car me and Kaworu Sakurada drive in my movie: http://thenewswheel.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/Subaru-Viziv-2-92.jpg *4:04Pingy Animatronic that's nice *4:05Igor the Mii i edited Pingy arrives at GoCity *your turn, pingy *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *4:06Pingy Animatronic ur turn to edit Pingy arrives at GoCity *i think Kosh's voice would be Alan *4:07Igor the Mii OK! *4:07Zombie407 Can I be in your video? *4:07Pingy Animatronic yes *4:08Igor the Mii i just edited Pingy arrives at GoCity *4:08Pingy Animatronic im gonna add thegoldenbrick1 in the video *4:09Zombie407 My voice is david *4:09Igor the Mii ok *4:09Pingy Animatronic ur turn to edit Pingy arrives at GoCity *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has joined the chat! *4:11Igor the Mii ok *Zombie407 has left the chat. *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *4:13Pingy Animatronic what if KK made a sockpuppet account called Flick Duck? *4:14MarioLeopoldSam Roblox I'm sorry for saying the word "Gangbanger" *4:14Igor the Mii It's ok *Pingy's turn to edit Pingy arrives at GoCity *4:15MarioLeopoldSam Roblox BTW, what car do you want as your offical car in my movie? *4:15Igor the Mii A Toyota SW4 *4:16MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Which year Gen of the SW4? *4:17Pingy Animatronic Igor's turn to edit Pingy arrives at GoCity *Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! *4:19Mater Mercury UTTP can I in your, somewhat overly inspired show *4:19Pingy Animatronic yes *4:20Igor the Mii back *4:20Mater Mercury UTTP at ya *4:20Igor the Mii 1 question IA *i mean *1 Question Pingy *4:21Pingy Animatronic vat is it *4:21Igor the Mii is Saki Miyu one of you waifus **one of your waifus *4:21Pingy Animatronic i have a little crush on her *4:21Igor the Mii oh *ok *i'll consider her a secoundary waifu *Zombie407 has left the chat. *4:22Pingy Animatronic im gonna make a documentary show for bubsy bobcat (user) *4:22Igor the Mii ok *4:22Pingy Animatronic it's called Bobcat Talk with Bubsy *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *4:22MarioLeopoldSam Roblox The villains Kirby loopsy will drive a 2002 Chevrolet Impala and Inez Thomas will drive a 2000 Daewoo Matiz in my movie *4:23Pingy Animatronic Bobcat Talk with Bubsy is a documentary show *Zombie407 has left the chat. *4:24Pingy Animatronic i bet bubsy (user) will like that documentary show *4:26Igor the Mii i edited Pingy arrives at GoCity *4:27Pingy Animatronic Igor's turn to edit Bobcat Talk with Bubsy *4:27Igor the Mii Wait *i'll contact bubsy *4:27Pingy Animatronic ok *4:28Igor the Mii he isn't online * *4:29Pingy Animatronic gtg *4:29Igor the Mii OK *Pingy Animatronic has left the chat. *4:33SadeTheHedgehog328 Wow Chat Dead *4:36MarioLeopoldSam Roblox During me and kaworu sakurada's drive, we encounter a protesting Saab driver. The Saab driver has a SAVE SAAB FROM GM GANGBANGER MOTORS protest sign on his car *4:36Igor the Mii ok *4:37MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Whats your nickname for GM Motors? *4:40Igor the Mii GM Jertors? *Jertors = Jerk+Motors *4:41MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Like when your making fun of GM Motors? *4:41Igor the Mii yeah *4:43MarioLeopoldSam Roblox GM also fails to take over Japanese car brands *And other car brands that are not american *4:43Igor the Mii yeah *4:45MarioLeopoldSam Roblox Because GM's car brands are a huge failure and I am making a movie so people stop buying GM cars *4:45Igor the Mii OK! *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *i edited MarioLeopoldSam vs GM Motors the movie *Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. *Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! *MarioLeopoldSam Roblox has left the chat. *4:57Mater Mercury UTTP igloo *4:58Igor the Mii yes *4:58Mater Mercury UTTP i'm gonna start working on R.O.B.O again *4:58Igor the Mii OK *but james took over it *4:58Mater Mercury UTTP no *he didn't *i asked bubsy to take it down a while ago *5:03SadeTheHedgehog328 Ok... *5:03Igor the Mii IA *i'm friends with MLS R *You are now away. *SimpleGuy1401 has joined the chat! *You are no longer away. *5:18Igor the Mii hi simple *SimpleGuy1401 has left the chat. *You are now away. *5:24Mater Mercury UTTP bye simple *You are no longer away. *5:24Igor the Mii hi IA *5:24SadeTheHedgehog328 Hey IA *5:26Mater Mercury UTTP igor? *what *more like *5:26Igor the Mii igloo? *WAIT A MINUTE... *He's ranting on me * *5:26Mater Mercury UTTP omgomgomg *5:27SadeTheHedgehog328 ... *5:27Igor the Mii ... *5:28Mater Mercury UTTP this user is poop *5:29Igor the Mii k *5:29Mater Mercury UTTP he is stupid and poopy, and poopy, and poopy, and did i mention he's poopy? *and carkle *well *nobody gives a damn about him *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *5:29Mater Mercury UTTP not even a 2 *or 420 *so screw igor *and screw potato *do you know who likes him *baduservhsgrandchasewillkillyouall *do you know who hates him? *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *5:30Mater Mercury UTTP nicholas tesla comedian the animator 2015 vgcp tpng teit and poop *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *5:31Igor the Mii Hi sophie *Zombie407 has left the chat. *5:32Mater Mercury UTTP hello soapy *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *5:32Mater Mercury UTTP can i make orange otter: ultra beatdoown (a fighting game) *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *5:32Igor the Mii zombie *why you keep rejoining *Zombie407 has left the chat. *5:35SadeTheHedgehog328 Look At This Stop The War Between The Guardians of the Smash Universe and The Guardians Of The Brick Universe *You are now away. *LegendKillerProductions has joined the chat! *5:49LegendKillerProductions Good news! *You are no longer away. *5:49Igor the Mii ? *Uh? *5:49LegendKillerProductions CodPlayerRussia is back! *5:50Igor the Mii OH FINALLY *5:50LegendKillerProductions I invited him here. *Not to the Chat, but to the wiki. *5:52Igor the Mii OK *RIOTRIOTRIOTRIOT *5:54LegendKillerProductions Tell the good news. *5:54Igor the Mii OK! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *5:58Igor the Mii Hi Sophie! *5:58Mater Mercury UTTP hello soapy *5:58Igor the Mii this is a mean review * *5:58PB&Jotterisnumber1 Anyone care for an RP? *Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. *Mater Mercury UTTP has joined the chat! *5:58Igor the Mii Me! Me! Me! *5:59Mater Mercury UTTP i changed the protagonist in R.O.B.O *he's now red and his name is Kasai *5:59LegendKillerProductions OK. *I'm up for an RP as well! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:02LegendKillerProductions IA, if you changed the protagonist, you should probably edit the page. *@Igor *6:03Igor the Mii ? *6:03LegendKillerProductions GLigar13vids. I might've known. *(STEALING QUOTE FROM MRS. SIMIAN.) *6:03Mater Mercury UTTP i did edit the page *6:04LegendKillerProductions Good. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *6:05Igor the Mii Hi Sophie *6:05LegendKillerProductions WB Sophie. *@IA *6:05PB&Jotterisnumber1 So... *6:05LegendKillerProductions Why'd you cut Ruby, Ditzpy, and Amethyst? *WHat up, Sophie? *6:06PB&Jotterisnumber1 On with our RP! *6:06LegendKillerProductions We never started it. *6:06Mater Mercury UTTP because a larger cast often results in boring characters *6:07PB&Jotterisnumber1 see Sophie standing on a platform underneath a tent *6:07LegendKillerProductions Oh. *6:07PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: (gets a megaphone) "Ladies and gentlemen, the tightrope act!" *6:07Igor the Mii Igor: "Wha?" *Patchouli: "Sorry, I was sleeping." *Igor: "Patchouli dosen't get Pyiscal training." *6:08PB&Jotterisnumber1 stands on one foot and begins to hop on it across the tightrope, but loses her balance *6:08Igor the Mii Igor: "So She is very weak without her magic." *6:08LegendKillerProductions James: SOPHIE! *6:08PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "WOAH WOAH WOAH WOAH!!!!!!" *6:08Igor the Mii uses magic to save sophie *6:09LegendKillerProductions James: Y'alright, Sophie? *6:09PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "Thank you!" (Continues crossing the tightrope) *then trips over and lands on the other side *6:10Igor the Mii Igor: "Wha?" *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *6:10PB&Jotterisnumber1 Sophie: "I......did it!" (Cue the audience cheering) *6:10Zombie407 (TGB1 Appears) *6:10Igor the Mii Igor: "Good!" *Zombie why you keep rejoining *did you show your parents our private chat *6:11LegendKillerProductions James: Nice job, Sophie! *6:11Zombie407 IDK, and yes *6:11Igor the Mii do they still think i am a liar *6:11LegendKillerProductions PAUSE THE RP. *6:11PB&Jotterisnumber1 tightrope begins to snap on one side, but Sophie catches on and starts swinging around the circus like Tarzan *OK! *6:11Zombie407 It's up In The air at this point *6:12Igor the Mii Do they still think i am a liar *6:12Zombie407 IDK *6:12Igor the Mii ask them staright *Mater Mercury UTTP has left the chat. *LegendKillerProductions has left the chat. *Zombie407 has left the chat. *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *6:14Zombie407 ? *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *Zombie407 has left the chat. *6:15Igor the Mii zombie *do they still think i am a liar? *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *6:17Igor the Mii zombie *do your parents think i am a liar *Zombie407 has left the chat. *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *6:19Igor the Mii Sophie *well *umm *nevermind *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *You are now away. *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *You are no longer away. *6:55Igor the Mii hi zombie *do your parents still think i am a liar? *Carkle the Animatronic has joined the chat! *Zombie407 has left the chat. *6:59Igor the Mii ded * *You are now away. *7:07Carkle the Animatronic ... *You are no longer away. *7:07Igor the Mii hi *You are now away. *7:14Carkle the Animatronic Hello. *You are no longer away. *7:15Igor the Mii so *i'm bored *7:15Carkle the Animatronic http://www.algodoo.com/algobox/details.php?id=108180 *I've made it. *7:16Igor the Mii ok *7:16Carkle the Animatronic You like it? *7:17Igor the Mii yeah *7:17Carkle the Animatronic Thanks. *Are you playing it? *7:18Igor the Mii no *i'm going to play ROBLOX *7:19Carkle the Animatronic What game are you gonna play? *On ROBLOX? *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *You are now away. *SimpleGuy1401 has joined the chat! *7:30Igor the Mii hi simple *SimpleGuy1401 has left the chat. *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *7:43Igor the Mii Carkle the Animatronic, WAKE THE F*CK UP *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *ded *not big suprise *You are now away. *Pingy Animatronic has joined the chat! *8:04Pingy Animatronic hello guyz *You are no longer away. *8:04Igor the Mii HI PINGY! *8:05Pingy Animatronic I like ssb4 *8:05Igor the Mii Same here *I'm a Pro with Toon Link and Pac-Man *#LikeThisReallyMatters *8:06Pingy Animatronic shrek: why am I not on the freaking ssb4 game laddeh?! *8:06Igor the Mii Igor: "Oh, we begin ALL OVER AGAIN." *8:06Pingy Animatronic can I make a fanart of riley Anderson being grown up from inside out *8:06Igor the Mii Sure! *#LikeFanArtReallyMatters *8:07Pingy Animatronic would sanae be in love with wario *8:07Igor the Mii If in that case *i'll be on love with...Mona *'cause if wario steals sanae from me *i steal mona from him *8:09Pingy Animatronic what if riley Anderson grows up in the sequel of inside out? *8:10Igor the Mii IDK *8:10Pingy Animatronic im gonna make Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening and Gets Grounded *can Hans from Frozen join NoGang? *8:10Igor the Mii Sure! *You're a Co-Leader *you don't need to ask *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *8:12Igor the Mii yo zombie *8:12Zombie407 hi *8:12Igor the Mii do your parents still think i am a liar? *8:12Zombie407 yup *8:12Pingy Animatronic Igor's turn to edit Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:12Igor the Mii @Zombie *that's a shame *@Pingy *Hang on! *8:14Pingy Animatronic a genderswap version of the sakurada brothers called sakurada sisters *8:14Igor the Mii NICE IDEA PINGY! *i edited Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:15Pingy Animatronic anna and elsa are hans' grounders *8:15Igor the Mii Good idea, Pingy *8:15Zombie407 can i edit it? *8:15Pingy Animatronic sure *Igor's turn to edit Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:17Zombie407 your turn pingy *8:17Igor the Mii my turn to edit Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:17Zombie407 or whatever *8:19Igor the Mii Pingy's turn to edit Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:20Pingy Animatronic igor's turn to edit Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:20Zombie407 isnt it mine? *8:20Igor the Mii Wasn't it Zombie's turn? *8:21Pingy Animatronic zombie aka TGB1's turn to edit Hans Makes a Fake VHS Opening *8:21Zombie407 who should hiro and baymax be voiced by? *8:22Igor the Mii Hiro: Young Guy or Eric *8:22Pingy Animatronic baymax is voiced by paul *8:22Igor the Mii Baymax: Alan, Wise Guy or Diesel *8:23Pingy Animatronic baymax is gonna be voiced by paul *GTG *8:24Igor the Mii OK! *Pingy Animatronic has left the chat. *8:24Zombie407 can i use the p word? *8:25Igor the Mii P Word? *P*nis? *8:25Zombie407 no, the other one *8:25Igor the Mii ? *P*ssy? *8:25Zombie407 no, not that one *8:26Igor the Mii then what? *i'm confused *8:26Zombie407 pissed *8:26Igor the Mii oh *8:27Zombie407 yes or no *8:27Igor the Mii Yes *8:27Zombie407 ok *i edited it. *8:28Igor the Mii ok *Zombie407 has left the chat. *You are now away. *Zombie407 has joined the chat! *Zombie407 has left the chat. *9:02Carkle the Animatronic DED *not big surprise. *You are no longer away. *9:02Igor the Mii no *plays *You are now away. *9:12Carkle the Animatronic Ok? *You are no longer away. *9:12Igor the Mii Carkle *who is your favorite touhou character *You are now away. *9:30Carkle the Animatronic DED *not big surprise. *You are no longer away. *9:31Igor the Mii no *http://explosm.net/rcg/FuturisticRhythmCalendar *http://explosm.net/rcg/HystericalScarfThrone *You are now away. *9:38Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/MeekBelieveCoach *the fight of cancer continues *You are no longer away. *9:39Igor the Mii hahaha *9:39Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/CuddlyApparelFlock *you killed yourself from the future *Jacbocford has joined the chat! *9:40Carkle the Animatronic Hello, new contributor. *9:40Igor the Mii hi *he is my friend from the Yandere Simulator wiki *9:40Carkle the Animatronic Oh, cool. *9:40Igor the Mii *he is also brazilian *i guess *9:41Carkle the Animatronic created by kakashisenpai *he will never notice you *JK. *Jacbocford has left the chat. *Jacbocford has joined the chat! *9:42Jacbocfordhi *9:42Igor the Mii hi *9:42Jacbocfordi just got bored mkay *9:42Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/TenseCrownPunishment *9:42Jacbocford... *9:42Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg is a thing on wikia *should we put it on the fads page? *9:43Jacbocfordidk *9:43Carkle the Animatronic Les dew dis *I'll add it. *9:44Jacbocfordso... *9:44Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg/ObeseMiceTray *9:45Jacbocforddo i go to the link or not??? .-. *9:45Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/DidacticNoiseWhistle *never tell you smell a smell *9:46Jacbocford.-. *9:46Carkle the Animatronic Can we also post inappropriate comics? *Sorry. *DON'T KILL MEH *9:46Igor the Mii Eh, Okay *9:46JacbocfordO_o *9:46Igor the Mii as long if you tag them as NSFW *or Not Safe *9:46Carkle the Animatronic It's for everyone! *9:46JacbocfordO_o *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has joined the chat! *9:47Igor the Mii Yo Sophi **Sophie *9:48Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/EightJuiceSelf *9:48Jacbocford10 days later *9:48Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/MeekRestCar *9:48Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg/NervousSubstanceSteel *9:49Carkle the Animatronic never wear women's clothes *9:49JacbocfordXD *9:49Igor the Mii * Igor the Mii wears Patchouli's clothes *9:49Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/DustyFriendsArm *9:49Igor the Mii What you were saying, carkle? *9:49Carkle the Animatronic IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! *I WILL SNAP YOUR F*CKING NECK!!! *JK. *http://explosm.net/rcg/DustyFriendsArm *9:50JacbocfordO_O *9:50PB&Jotterisnumber1 *9:50Carkle the Animatronic never say 'go f*ck yourself' to someone *9:50PB&Jotterisnumber1 Listening to that: *9:50Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg/BerserkPetsPower *9:50Jacbocfordi like chesse *9:50PB&Jotterisnumber1 Why are you saying random stuff? *9:50Igor the Mii Sophie, Hop on the http://explosm.net/rcg/ Bandwagon *9:51Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/VerdantWorkRiddle *9:51PB&Jotterisnumber1 Uh, I'm not into that stuff. *9:51Jacbocford... i gtg *9:51Igor the Mii This turned into a silly bandwagon *9:51Carkle the Animatronic apparently the green guy is female *JK. *9:52PB&Jotterisnumber1 I don't need to be like everyone else. *9:52Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/ApatheticBirthKick *9:52Igor the Mii i know sophie *http://explosm.net/rcg/SteelSteelSteel *MLG POWA *Jacbocford has left the chat. *9:53Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/KickKickKick *9:55Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg/MiniatureStomachStream *http://explosm.net/rcg/GuiltlessSchoolShock *9:56Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/GroovyDuckEvent *http://explosm.net/rcg/AccidentalShirtTray *http://explosm.net/rcg/OpenMouthShake *http://explosm.net/rcg/SmallChickenArm *http://explosm.net/rcg/ApatheticKickArm *You are now away. *You are no longer away. *10:01Igor the Mii thaha *SadeTheHedgehog328 has joined the chat! *10:02Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/SpectacularIdeaDuck *10:04Igor the Mii today is chaos *10:05Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/NaturalBlowShake *10:05Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg/NaturalShakeBlow *10:05Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/JoyousToothpasteField *http://explosm.net/rcg/LovelySpongeHealth *http://explosm.net/rcg/DrearyGiantsCarpark *10:08Igor the Mii crap he peed *10:08Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/DidacticDuckCar *10:09Igor the Mii http://explosm.net/rcg/JoyousSteelCar *http://explosm.net/comics/1021 *10:10Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/RuralRatCoach *never get a divorce *10:10Igor the Mii or you get cancer *You are now away. *SadeTheHedgehog328 has left the chat. *10:15Carkle the Animatronic DED *not big surprise. *You are no longer away. *10:16Igor the Mii you found your new icon * D *10:17Carkle the Animatronic http://explosm.net/rcg/NaturalTicketTitle *PB&Jotterisnumber1 has left the chat. *10:17Igor the Mii hahaha *10:18Carkle the Animatronic Hi again. *10:18Igor the Mii k *Basically i was on chat for 10 hours today *this is a wiki record, right? Category:Ewww July 2015 Category:This not-MLG RP isn't canon